1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal televisions, and particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a backlight module and a back plate assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Backlight modules can be used for providing light sources and are important components in a product with a liquid crystal display. The backlight module often includes a light source, a light guide plate, an optical film, a back plate, and a heat dissipating member. The light source is disposed on one side of the light guide plate. The light guide plate and the optical film are arranged in order on the back plate. And the heat dissipating member is disposed inside a housing of the backlight module.
Since the heat dissipating member is received inside the housing and cannot absorb the expanding and shrinking change of the light guide plate, thus, the light guide plate cannot be fixed stably. A fixing structure is often used for fixing the light guide plate. Since the light guide plate easily expands and shrinks due to the change of the environmental temperature, therefore, a space is defined in the light guide plate to allow the light guide plate to expand and shrink. In order to obtain a suitable optical coupling distance, the light guide plate is provided with at least one recess or protrusion to engage with the fixing structure. In this state, a traveling path of the light is changed when the light meets the recess or the protrusion when traveling in the light guide plate. As a result, the brightness of the light guide plate may become non-uniform. Additionally, the manufacturing cost and the manufacturing time are accordingly increased due to the fixing structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement.